


Reverence

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blasphemy, Body Worship, Chapter 10 spoilers, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Riding, Sexual Prayer, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 17:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: Seteth changes up his daily prayer routine.





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Light spoilers for Chapter 10.

"It was not surprising to hear that there is a goddess living within you." Seteth sat at his desk, quill scratching at parchment as he worked on lesson plans and signed other documents despite the late hour. 

Byleth was reading in his bed, caught a bit off guard by the sudden comment from Seteth. 

"Why do you say that?" Byleth placed her book down, moving towards the foot of the bed to get closer to Seteth. 

"You have that air about you, I suppose," Byleth didn't feel very divine, but it was a nice stroke to her ego. "If anyone were to be the goddess, it should be you."

"Am I divine enough to worship?" Byleth asked, leaning on her elbows. 

She heard the chair scrape against the floor as Seteth finally turned to face her. He felt his face flush as he looked at her; the moonlight coming through the window illuminated Byleth in the best way, making her look truly heavenly. 

"I would-- ah, say yes, I suppose." Byleth grinned at this, slowly standing up, mildly amused at the way Seteth seemed to be mesmerized. 

"Will you prove it?" Byleth was right in front of him, brushing stray green hairs out of his face. 

"Yes…" Seteth breathed. His mind was racing, eyes fixated on Byleth in her almost-sheer nightgown. He wanted to reach for her, to shred that piece of fabric, but he knew better; her tone was commanding, and she had not told him to touch her. 

Byleth took his hand, guiding him out of the chair so she could sit down. She leaned back with her legs crossed, teasing Seteth with the shortest glimpse of her lace panties. 

"Do you know how to communicate with a goddess, Seteth?" She looked so calm and composed as she asked this question, quite the opposite of Seteth, who was a flustered mess. 

"P-pray?" He said without confidence, red-faced and confused.

"Then I suggest you get on your knees." Seteth's breath hitched and he felt his blood rush straight down at the command. "Show me how grateful you are."

It felt so good to obey Byleth, and Seteth would deny himself no longer, almost collapsing in front of her. She stretched her leg out, letting Seteth gently take hold of her foot to kiss his way up and down her leg. 

Between the reverent kisses, Byleth felt his lips moving as if he was muttering something, and she flushed when she realized he was actually praying. This perversion of religion made her shudder and grasp at Seteth's hair, eliciting a gasp from him. 

"How pious," she mused, tousling his hair affectionately. "Here's a reward for your devotion." Oh, Byleth was going to have to avoid the cathedral for a while; she wouldn't be shake the guilt of corrupting the Seteth's prayers. 

She gently guided his face towards her core, letting him slip off her panties. Seteth admired for a moment before eagerly licking at her folds. Byleth gave an appreciative moan, encouraging him with a buck of her hips. 

It was clear to Seteth that Byleth wasn't in the mood for his teasing, so he stared up at her to gauge her reactions, tongue flicking over her clit repeatedly. 

"Yes, good…just like that. You look so good between my legs." Quiet praise fell from Byleth's lips, spurring him on. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Seteth registered that he was moaning, but he didn't care, too focused on pleasuring her and coaxing more praise from her. 

Byleth took a shuddering breath, grinding against Seteth's face and riding out her orgasm. He dutifully licked at her until she gently pushed him away, smiling down at him. 

"Thank you, goddess." Seteth looked the picture of debauched: hair a mess, lips shiny and swollen, pants very obviously tented. It took every ounce of willpower for Byleth to stay in character and not pounce on him, instead standing and helping him to his feet. 

"You've been so good for me, dear." As she spoke, her hands busied themselves in removing his robes, her lips inches away from his. "So devoted…so faithful." Her fingers found their way under his waistband and his head was spinning again. He hissed as the cold air hit him suddenly, but was silenced with a finger over his lips. 

Byleth switched their positions around so Seteth was now sitting in the chair and she was above him, sliding her nightgown off painfully slowly. He'd seen her naked many times before, but he always felt somewhat overwhelmed seeing her battle-hardened body. 

"My most faithful, I'll reward your piety." Byleth sank onto his cock, taking his face in her hands once she was all the way down. A groan left Seteth's lips, prompting Byleth to roll her hips. 

"Please goddess, do not tease me," Seteth almost whispered. "I do not think I can last long." 

"You can last long enough for me, can't you?" Byleth asked, kissing the hyper-focused man beneath her. Despite her teasing, she wouldn't last long either, already feeling another ball of pleasure building in her stomach. 

She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as she lifted her hips and slammed them back down. Byleth found a rhythm, gasping each time he filled her again. Seteth moaned beneath her, his hands snaking around her waist. His mouth moved to her neck as if he were going to bite and kiss, but he chose instead to pray once more.

Seteth's voice was so genuine, so full of reverence and devotion, Byleth couldn't hold back her second orgasm, nails digging into his shoulders. 

"You're so…so good, Seteth. My most loyal follower." Byleth moaned the words out, knowing that hearing them would drag Seteth over the edge as well. 

Seteth couldn't say anything as he came, growling into Byleth's shoulder in a failed attempt to stifle it. 

They stayed like that for a while, Byleth stroking Seteth's hair as he took shuddering breaths, head resting on her shoulder. 

"Did you enjoy that?" Byleth slowly stood up, surprised at how tired her legs felt. 

Seteth was immediately at her side, an arm around her waist to keep her balanced as she made her way to the basin. 

"I think I may have enjoyed it too much…I'll feel guilty stepping into the cathedral for weeks." Seteth sighed, cleaning Byleth before himself. "I'll have to pray for forgiveness, actually pray, I mean." He corrected himself upon noticing Byleth's almost predatory grin. 

"Oh my dear Seteth," She sat on the bed again, cleaned off and redressed. "You were actually praying. Fervently too, I might add." That graceful goddess was gone, replaced with the Byleth Seteth loved oh-so much, and her usual sense of humor, which he could admittedly do without. 

Seteth merely grumbled at this, returning to his work and trying to get the image of Byleth above him out of his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen people on this site arguing about bottom Seteth vs top Seteth. I wrote this fic to quell that argument, because Seteth is a switch!! No, I don't take criticism on my opinions.


End file.
